Poison Pierced Lips
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: He was just going along with the world and whatever caught his eyes. But with secrets of his own who will become tangled in the web of the spider and who will fall victim to his poison.


KnightLelouch; Hello everyone! This is my first HunterxHunter fanfiction so please be gentle because the characters might be OC. So anyway please enjoy!

Poisoned Pierced Lips; Chapter One; Crimson Red Butterfly's

Sitting in a tree of the dense forest, draped in a long dark purple coat that went down, with only the tips of the black laced heeled boots. Sipping on a soft drink, perched on the branch, listening to the occasional sounds of nature. The moving of the river, the squawking of the birds and shrieks and calls of animals they dwelled within the lush forest. Taking another sip the sounds of cries and yells, screams and tapping of feet.

"Ah, nothing is quite like the sounds of nature" the figure sighed watching from the canopy of the trees.

"Now then…" setting the cup on the branch, the figure looked down seeing another figure standing below the tree.

"Such a fun game~" the voice of said with a playful chuckled, they loved playing games it made work so much less tedious and boring. But more than anything they loved grasping new items, things to hold and take apart studying every small part. They had dwelled in the forest for a number of years, not exactly live, no they merely observed, studying for new 'inspiration' in their habitat only returning to find new subjects for inspiration.

"Something simple really, this forest has very exotic creatures that I would like in my collection~" they spoke,

"Hemotropic Butterflies and Hypnosis Butterflies, such interesting beauties~" they chuckled, "I want them both, the crimson butterfly" yes the Hemotropic Butterfly was a resident of the island, the beautiful crimson color more than likely the curtesy of its main food source, life nectar or better known as blood. The insect was attracted to even the smallest amount of the red liquid, but seemed to favor larger wounds for their meals.

"How disappointing~" their lounging seemed to end, jumping from the branch, boots clicked on forest floor, standing they began moving through the forest. The sun was high in the sky creating a heat in the forest, though the hooded figure didn't seem to mind as they continued to hike through the woods searching for their subject.

"So amusing" though even with everything there was an air of boredom surrounding them coupled with the annoyance of having to 'walk' especially in the stiletto boots which were not the ideal hiking wear, but for them the only excite comes from hands on activities.

They stopped by a tree, in the braches connected through the interlocking of many threads was a community of webs that glistened against the rays of the sun. There in the webbing were four butterflies, wiggling and flailing against the sticky thread in order to get free.

'Such a futile struggle~' the more they struggled, the deeper they are caught, alerting their captures and making it easy to bind them. The owners of the web seem were beginning to stir, crawling down the webbing with their victims in sight.

"Now, now then~" reaching upwards, thin fingers carefully plucked the butterfly from its webbing.

"Hope you don't mind me taking your lunch, there we go~" with a giggled they placed the last one in a simple glass jar. "Such a beautiful color, I wonder who you ate~" they giggled again before looking back at the spiders still in their web.

"Thanks you my cuties~" they smirked toward the spiders before walking off. With butterflies in hand, the hooded figure made their leave of the forest.

"Now then let's get you to your new home~" they cooed to the butterflies fluttering about in their jar. As they continued back towards entrance of the forest, a crunch against the black heeled boots.

"Oh, what do we have here~?" looking down they spotted something underneath their sole of their boot, reaching down they picked up the white circular item.

"Oh, a little button" holding the white button between their fingers amethyst eyes studied it, noting the number on it, #134. There was a red smudge on the right half of the button.

'Oh so…'

As they exited the brush of the forest, walking into a field they suddenly stopped,

'Seems like I caught the attention of some forest beast' out of the bushes that surrounded them were figures, all male. Each one held a weapon, swords, spears, various items.

In total there were five men surrounding the hooded figure.

"Looks like we found something interesting" one of the men chuckled staring at the other, his beady eyes narrowing.

"I haven't seen you around back at the beginning of the exams" they stated, "Though it really doesn't matter, so then…we'll be taking that badge of yours" they declared as the others began sharpening their weapons for emphasis of intent.

"Badge?" reaching up they held up the button they had found out in the brush, "This?" flashing the white button a gleam resonated in their eyes at the sight of it.

"Now if you'll hand it over, maybe we'll let you leave with your life" they stated holding out their hand, "Now give up the pin"

"Hn, you know I hate that word" they spoke confusing the others, "Maybe. That word irks me" with a quick movement the hood was moved back revealing a head of short dark purple hair with a black streak on front. Their lips held a purple tint, their eyelids held purple mascara that matched their dark violet eyes. On their right ear were for gold diamond shaped studs. Their look would be described as a glamorous punk style with the dark and vibrant colors.

"Take a look at her" one of the men murmured as they stared at the individual in the middle,

They smirk given a flip of their hair, brushing the front bang to the side, as lidded purple eyes stared at the individuals currently surrounding them,

"You know, I think I'm going to keep this" they smirk flicking the button playfully between their fingers, the action seeming to anger the men who leered at the other.

"Ah, such interesting faces~" they cooed, "I can tell by your expressions this little button must be real important to you" they concluded still fanning the button.

"Why you…" the man growled

"Normally I don't like to waste my time on lowly maggots" the cooed smugly, "But, I'll humor you since you all seem so restless, so thin…"

"Come and get it~" they smirk taking the button between their lips inciting the men who charged at the other.

"Your dead!" with the slashing of the weapons the men attack, amethyst eyes stared at the blade, the metal shining against the sun's rays emphasizing it's sharpness as held nearly inches away from their face.

It's wilder trembling as he tried to move the blade down, only to find something restraining him, all the attackers seemed to be stuck in mid attack unable to move their bodies.

"Feeling a little stiff~" the other chuckled, "I wouldn't struggle to much~" with wiggled of their fingers the men winced feeling a pressure on their skin, thin lines pressing against flesh drawing out blood.

"What…did you…" he gasped from the sting of the cuts

"If you move around too much, you'll find yourselves all over the place~" with a smirk they moved past the other to walk to the other side forcing the men still into place.

"I think I'll be keeping these as consolation~" they smirked flashing the five buttons they had somehow gotten off the men.

"I would say it's been fun but…" with another flick of their finger blood gushed as the bodies of the men fell to the grassy floor staining the once green grass in metallic crimson.

"I'd be lying~" with fluttering wings the field was beginning to fill with the crimson wings of the blood drinking insects, swarming the bodies to get a taste of their favorite treat.

"Now the maggots are nothing but food, fitting~" they smirked

Thoroughly, carefully, one must go over every little detail, gathering only the most vital and virile data, before…before…devouring them. It gives such an excitement to think of, taking on a strong opponent, energies clashing as you tear into them. Unfortunately that wasn't the case, the ones that lay on the forest floor were nothing more than maggots trying to take on a spider and in the end they become nothing but dinner.

With their back to the others they didn't see as one of the bodies began to rise, blood dripping from deep gashes, as butterflies continued to peck and sip at the wounds.

"Y-You bastard!" they coughed blood dripping from his mouth, clutching the sword in his hand, "I'll fucking kill you!" he yelled, limping forward he gave on final gasp before leaning forward to return to the ground, a lone card sticking out of the back of his head.

"Very interesting" a voice spoke, the violet eyes figure gave a short hum as they turned to look about the forest.

"Hiding's no fun, why don't you come out to play~" they beckoned peering around for any kind of movement. Could it be another 'beast' coming out to play or were they hiding out watching for an opportunity to strike.

"Oh, my, my" the voice chuckled, from the back a figure exited from the bushes, "What a mess, you seem to have had your hands full"

"And just who are…" as the figure stepped out, amethyst eyes widened seeing the new character.

They reminded him of a clown…no more like a jester or even a magician. With face paint that makes them look pale, but doesn't take away from his handsome features, with a maroon star on his right cheek and a spring green teardrop on his left cheek that only added to his jester persona along with the suited outfit and styled red hair. But what drew them in, caught their attention was their eyes, sharp yellow eyes, piercing and calculating as they stared at the other.

"Your…" they began, "So handsome~" they gushed looking over the other, "Those piercing yellow eyes, those handsome features, so sexy~" they had to fight from drooling

"Oh my, you're a usual one" they chuckled a bit, giving a short wince.

Stopping their gushing they looked at the other again and then they noticed, they were wounded. There were two wounds running along his abdomen and side. The Blood already soaked into the marks,

"It seems you've gotten yourself wounded" the cooed moving closer, "Let me see"

"Is that wise?" he smirked, "You might have ill intent" they mused playfully staring at the other

"Oh, my intent for your body is not ill' at the moment, "I just want to take a peek~" there was a silence between the two, amethyst staring into yellow, waiting to see who would make the first move.

"Okay" the jester smiled almost like a fox, slowly he sat down against the tree leaning his back against the bark.

"I'll let you take a look, for the moment"

The violet haired individual lips formed into a slow smirk before they walked towards the male to stand above them, leaning down on their heels their eyes leaving those golden orbs to stare at the wounds.

"Oh my~" they hummed staring at wounds, "Now, if you'll remove your shirt~" a thin eyebrow raised at the others request

"Oh don't look like that~" the giggled, "How else can I fully examine and clean your wounds~" they explained

"I see, well then…" a blush formed on the others face as they watched the red head shed his shirt,

'Such muscles, so sexy~' they chuckled

"Now let's see" carefully examining the chest, they eyed the two main wounds that were still leaking blood, the cuts weren't that deep, but didn't appear to be clotting.

"Such wounds, I can only imagine what kind of combat you must have been in~"

"A one sided one, so what's you diagnosis" he mused

"Depends" bringing up their hands, yellow eyes watched as something moved onto their hand. Two spiders of average size crawled along their fingers.

"Time to work my pretties~" they cooed, the creatures began their decent from the long fingers, lowering from their thin webs to land of the males body, "You aren't afraid of spiders are you?~"

"Hn, no" he could feel the two crawling on his skin, one went up while the other to the side, their target…the two wounds. Once they had reached they began moving around the bloody wounds, the legs moving and the fangs moving, nibbling at the bloody flesh.

"No need to worry~" the said reassuringly, at the moment his spiders were eating away at the dead flesh around the wounds. "Now then, head what blood type are you?" yellow eyes watched as the other began unbuttoning their jacket. Once the spiders were done they scurried back to their master,

As the jacket fell, revealing a tight black sleeves tank top that stopped to rest right under the rib cage, showing off their toned stomach.

'I see' the male watched as the other brought up their arms,

"All now bite down" they said again raising the eyebrow of red hair clown

"You want me to bite you?"

"Ja~" they nodded, "Right here, you'll need to break the skin in order to draw blood, just take a really good bite~!" the male gave a skeptical look, possibly rethinking the others sanity in wanting him to bite and break the skin.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Why?" they blinked before giving another smirk cocking his head and smiled, "Simple, your body lost a fair amount of blood. My darlings may have stitched you up, but without a refresher of blood you might not make it to morning~", had he lost that much blood

"And biting you?" they questioned

"Bite me and you'll find out~" they cooed moving their arm closer, "So…" after a short pause the male gave a thinking look, before a grin played on his lips

"If you insist" moving closer he parted his lips, bringing his mouth over the soft flesh before biting down, his teeth digging into the awaiting arm earning a gasp from the other. As the male bite into the flesh, he felt a sudden surge, a tingling on his skin that moved other him. It moved over him, going over his wounds, with a sizzling the wounds bean to close, tightening until they were completely healed.

"There now~" they hummed, "You can let go now~" they felt the mouth leave their arm, rather disappointed at the removal, but smirked anyway as they looked at the bite mark still on their skin.

"If you're wondering, my body acts a medical hub" they explained if not thinly, "This body can do many things, maybe one day I'll show you, Mr. Jester~" they cooed, with a smile they stood followed by the other male.

"Interesting" they hummed fixing their shirt back on, much to the disappointment of the other, "So you're a doctor"

"Na, I like to think of myself as a researcher~" they hummed fixing their jacket, "I'd love to study your body more, thoroughly~"

"Maybe another time" he declined creating a pout from the other

"So mean~" they huffed biting on their fingers, "I think I'm owed something for healing you, I don't just let anyone bite me you know" the male chuckled at the others small tantrum

"Oh is that so" they mused cocking their head playfully, "Why did you? You could have just let me bleed out" they questioned

"Aw now that wouldn't be nice~" the smirked, "Besides you did, in a way, help me out" they motioned toward the dead body with the playing card stuck in his head.

"Oh that, he's was already dead. I usually don't kill weak opponents" he stated with disinterest in his playful voice

"Oh~" they hummed walking up to the other, "I have to wonder why they seemed so anxious for a silly little button"

"Button, these unfortunate souls are or rather were entries for the Hunter Exams" the jester explained gaining a curious expression from the feminine figure.

"Hunter Exams?"

"It's an interesting event. Every year's people from all over come to compete for a hunter's license. Part of the event involves tests that show weather each competitor has the right 'skills' to be presented with a license" he explained, "These men however, didn't"

"So cool~!" their voice gushed, "I want to enter! I can imagine all the new research and subjects I could gather~" they were visibly drooling from the thought of all the 'hands' experiences they would have.

"I'm going to enter~" they declared

"I think you might find that rather difficult at moment" the male chuckled, "The Hunter Exams are already mid-way, if you want to enter you would have to enter, next year" the last part seemed to crush the others spirits as their look of glee turned into a look a gloom.

"Next year" they scoffed, "As if, waiting around is so boring~" they brushed off folding their arms and began walking off, only to stop half way.

"I know!~" they piped a renewed smile on their face, "I'll follow you~"

"Me?" he pointed to himself as the other nodded

"Of course my sweet Jester~" they cooed, "Following you is the next best things, while I hate waiting, there's other ways to be entertained~" they chuckled

"If I follow you no doubt I'll not only get some delicious information, but…" they smirked, "I'll also get to see more of your 'appealing' body" they hummed with delight much to the others confusion

"Oh my, your serious" he said hiding his reservations of traveling with the other

'A traveling companion, hn' while they did heal his wounds, he couldn't lie that he wasn't curious to see what the other could do. He wouldn't deny the other interested, who knows they might turn out to be an exciting new opponent to battle in the future.

"Hn, okay" the male agreed, "Let's travel for a while" they smiled earning a smirk from the other

"By the way, you can call me Hisoka" with movement of their wrist they flashed a card, ace of hearts, "And you?"

Purple lips smirked, "Lascivious~"

"But most people call me Luci~"

"Nice to meet you, Luci"

"And you, Hisoka"

To Be Continued….


End file.
